Fence gates designed to be extended across roadways and to be opened manually or by contact by a vehicle have been proposed heretofore. Such gates have incorporated designs permitting vehicles to bump the gates with the result that the gates unlatch and swing away from the contacting-vehicles to an open position. Such gates have also been proposed that include designs to secure the gates in an open condition for a sufficient period to permit vehicles to pass by, whereupon the gates are released and allowed to swing back to a closed condition automatically. Mostly, such gates are complicated and cumbersome. For all practical purposes, none of these gate designs, to the inventor's knowledge have found commercial success.